Use the Force
You draw upon the Force to help you recover from injuries, gain special insights, or perform other remarkable acts. You must have the Force Sensitivity feat to be trained in this skill. Skill Traits You can take 10 on a Use the Force check, but you can’t take 20.}} Skill Applications Activate Force Power Saga Edition Core Rules|page=77}} Trained only You make a Use the Force check to use a Force power. This use of the skill requires no action. Breath Control Knights of the Old Republic|page=30}} Trained only You can use the Force to help you hold your breath for an extended period of time. A successful DC 15 Use the Force check allows you to hold your breath for a number of rounds equal to twice your Constitution score before having to succeed Endurance checks to continue to hold your breath. Force Trance Saga Edition Core Rules|page=77}} Trained only As a full-round action, you can enter a Force trance with a DC 10 Use the Force check. In this state, you remain fully aware of your surroundings. Each hour you remain in the trance, you regain a number of hit points equal to your character level. You can emerge from the trance as a swift action. If you remain in a Force trance for 4 consecutive hours, you emerge from the trance fully rested (as though you’d rested for 8 hours). While you’re in a Force trance, you can go ten times as long as normal without food or water. Move Light Object Saga Edition Core Rules|page=77}} Trained only As a move action, you can use the Force to telekinetically lift and move a relatively light object within your line of sight. A successful DC 10 Use the Force check allows you to move an object weighing up to 5 kg a distance of 6 squares in any direction. As a standard action, you can use the object as a projectile weapon, but the DC increases to 15. If your Use the Force check beats the target’s Reflex Defense, the object hits and deals 1d6 points of bludgeoning damage. Using an object as a projectile weapon is otherwise treated as a ranged attack for the purposes of talents and feats that interact with ranged attacks. Trained only You can catch and move a thrown weapon (such as grenades) that lands within your reach. The object can weigh no more than 5kg. You must ready an action to catch the object on your turn, before the object is thrown. Moving the object requires a Use the Force check, with a DC equal to the attack roll of the thrown weapon. If you succeed on this check, you catch the object with the Force and can immediately move the object up to 6 squares away from you; otherwise, resolve the attack as normal. If the object you caught is an explosive, such as a grenade, it explodes at the end of its movement. You can use the object caught as a projectile weapon, as normal. Trained only You may not use Move Light Object against Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology or biological devices, as they are living objects detached from the Force. However, you can use Move Light Object against biotechnology that has been modified with standard technology. Place Other in Force Trance Trained only As a full-round action, you can place an adjacent willing ally that you touch into a Force trance with a DC 15 Use the Force check. In this state, the target ally rests as though in a deep coma and is considered helpless. Each hour the target remains in the trance, the target regains a number of hit points equal to its character level. You can bring an adjacent ally you touch out of a Force trance as a swift action, but the target cannot otherwise come out of the Force trance on their own. If the target remains in the Force trance for 4 consecutive hours, the target emerges from the trance fully rested (as though they had rested for 8 hours). While the target ally is in a Force trance, it can go ten times as long as normal without air food, or water. Unwilling targets cannot be placed in a Force trance. Search Your Feelings Saga Edition Core Rules|page=77}} As a full-round action, you can make a DC 15 Use the Force check to determine whether a particular action will wield favorable or unfavorable results to you in the immediate future (10 minutes or less). For example, you can make the check to determine whether destroying a dark side artifact will have immediate unforeseen repercussions. The answer does not take into account the long-term consequences of a contemplated action. Using the above example, a successful check would not portend a future encounter with vengeful darksiders angered by the destruction of the dark side artifact. (The GM must assess the immediate consequences of the action, based on what he knows about the circumstances.) Sense Force Saga Edition Core Rules|page=77}} Trained only You automatically sense disturbances in the Force. A location that is strong in the dark side of the Force can be sensed out to a range of 1 kilometer. A relative, companion, or close friend in mortal danger or great pain can be sensed out to a range of 10,000 light years. A great disturbance, such as the destruction of an entire populated planet or the distress of a whole order of allies, can be sensed anywhere in the same galaxy. As a full-round action, you can make a DC 15 Use the Force check to determine the distance and general direction to the location of the disturbance. As a full-round action, you can use this ability to actively sense other Force-users out to a range of 100 kilometers. If you succeed on a DC 15 Use the Force check, you know how many Force-users are within range, their approximate distance and direction from you, and whether you’ve met them before or not. Another Force-user in range can try to conceal her presence from you by making an opposed Use the Force check. If she equals or exceeds your Use the Force check, you don’t sense her presence at all. You can also specify that you are attempting to sense only Force-users with a Dark Side Score of 1 or higher; success reveals only those Force-users with dark side scores, and not any other Force-users. As a standard action, you can attempt to detect the hole in the Force created by one or more Yuuzahn Vong. You must make a DC 20 Use the Force check; if the check succeeds, you can sense how many Yuuzahn Vong are within 1 kilometer of your location. Sense Surroundings Saga Edition Core Rules|page=77}} As a swift action, you can make a DC 15 Use the Force check to ignore the effects of cover and concealment when making perception checks to detect or observe targets until the start of your next turn. Increase the DC by 5 if this ability is used against someone with total cover. Trained only You can attempt o detect Yuuzahn Vong targets, but you must be trained in the skill, and you must succeed in a DC 30 use the Force check. The effects are otherwise the same as above. Telepathy Saga Edition Core Rules|page=77}} As a standard action, you can establish a telepathic link with a distant creature. Through the link you can exchange emotions or a single thought, such as “Go!”, “Help!”, or “Danger!” The target must have an Intelligence of 2 or higher, and the distance between you and the target determines the DC as shown on the table to the right. Against an unwilling target, you must make a Use the Force check against the target’s Will Defense or the base skill DC, whichever is higher; if the check fails, you cannot establish a telepathic link or attempt to telepathically contact the target for 24 hours unless the target becomes a willing one. Telepathy does not work on Yuuzahn Vong, even if they are willing targets. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Skills Category:Core Rules Category:KotOR Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era